Sunnydale Reaver pt2
by Yosho317
Summary: Raziel confronts the slayer


Sunnydale Reaver pt2   
By: Yosho317  
Yosho317@hotmail.com  
Rating PG-13 for some strong language and violence  
All the legal crap: Buffy, Angel and Co. Belong to Joss Whedon and a bunch of other   
people I don't know about while Raziel and Kain belong to Crystal Dynamics and Eidos   
Interactive. I don't own them but I hope I can have some fun using them to fuel my   
creativity   
Authors Note: this story takes place after "Into the Woods"   
Means thought and " " means spoken words  
Author's Note: the cliffhanger ending of last chapter will be explained later this part is to   
flesh out the events in between so some event times may be altered sorry for the   
confusion but if you bear with me I promise it will make more sense and i apologize before hand for any and all grammer mistakes.   
  
Raziel was cursing himself for running like a newborn fledgling after the brief   
  
skirmish in which he had met the blond woman from this world. It wasn't like I   
  
was afraid of her, but there was a unique scent to her soul that he had never tasted   
  
before. So instead of facing her I ran into the spectral realm well while I am here I   
  
might as well do something useful.   
  
  
Looking at the familiar blue-green coloration of the realm of the lost souls he could   
  
still feel her soul's presence in this realm as it slowly made its way out of the alley.   
  
Raziel would have to continue the rest of his hunt in the privacy of the spectral   
  
Realm in order to avoid detection.   
  
  
Buffy sat stunned in the magic shop as Giles finished reading the scroll and as soon as it   
  
was put away she began to assault him with questions.   
  
"All right so this Soul Reaver Guy is here and you want me to find him why?" "I mean   
  
the way it sounds he is sooo better suited for the job than I am so I say let him have it"   
  
"Buffy it is not a matter of power it is problem of uncertainty," Giles struggled to explain   
  
"The information in the scroll might be accurate or it might not it was the recorded   
  
ranting of a slightly psychotic seer who had power to view into the underworld." "In fact   
  
the council knows next to nothing about him I only received this scroll because it was   
  
part of the old library collection"  
  
  
"So basically he might be good, bad, or apocalyptic well that answers my questions"   
  
Buffy remarked as she began to head towards the weapons cabinet kept in the training   
  
room, "I think I am gonna need more than stakes for this guy if he is good then I have no   
  
prob, but anything else and he and my axe friend are going to have a short but painful   
  
conversation."   
  
  
"Somehow I seriously doubt that child" came a voice from the front of the store "I   
  
honestly think you are underestimating your competition" and there in the doorway   
  
stood Raziel in full Soul Reaver form.   
  
  
After roaming the streets for a long time by his terms and finding not the slightest   
  
trace of Kain in all the demon activity he slowly began to follow the trail left by the   
  
blond woman. Her soul it is a unique texture as if it were multiple souls instead of   
  
merely a singulair soul.   
  
  
So he wound his way through the ghostly spectral streets of the hamlet he was in   
  
until he found the soul and with her was a group of other interesting souls. One had   
  
an essence about it that marked her as a fallen demon he sensed not one but three   
  
magic users inside the shop. Two were obviously very mortal but one held the   
  
promise of a transformation waiting for some power to trigger it he would have to   
  
observe this one. Lastly there appeared to be a mortal who had no power or energy   
  
but if one looked closely the plainness was a form of subconscious camouflage for a   
  
VERY familiar force.   
  
  
Finally tiring of being the endless silence of the Spectral Realm he performed the   
  
simple command that would allow him to appear and the Physical Realm but not   
  
disguised.   
  
  
The only thing he saw was the blond from before gathering weapons she expects to   
  
fight me well she has balls but not much brains. Upon hearing her threats he could   
  
not help himself   
  
  
"Somehow I seriously doubt that child" he replied with a grim chuckle "I honestly   
  
think you are underestimating the competition."   
  
  
Chuckling to himself he walked inside and without any sort of invitation began to   
  
examine the contents of the jars on the shelves. "Primitive magics at best, but I   
  
suppose you must make do with what little you have" Ceasing his examinations he   
  
proceeded to shift back into his human shroud and calmly took a seat on one of the   
  
tables as he let his appearance sink in.   
  
  
Buffy stared at Raziel in complete shock, as she finally was able to get a good look at this   
  
being called the Soul Reaver. He was about 6 feet tall and looked to weigh only about   
  
100 pounds due to the fact that he had no apparent fat or muscle. His bone structure was   
  
easily seen and he had no evidence of internal organs, his hands were three pointed claws   
  
and his feet were not much different. His face was the biggest shock covered in a brown   
  
and gray cloth she could see that he had no bottom portion to his skull.   
  
  
Despite all this he moved with more grace and silence than she could ever manage and   
  
only Xander's hand on her shoulder prevented her from moving forward when Raziel sat   
  
down and changed into his human form after the shock had set in she decided it was time   
  
to move into Slayer mode.   
  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are just waltzing in her like you own the place!?" Buffy   
  
yelled at the middle-aged human who sat on one of the shops tables. "I mean its one   
  
thing for the undead to kill each other but you just vanish in thin air where did you come   
  
from anyway?"  
  
  
Raziel raised an eyebrow before responding "Well you certainly are a feisty soul aren't   
  
you Slayer, Oh yes I know who you are it seems like every Nether creature in town   
  
knows you and fears you yet I fail to see why." To me all you are is a idiotic slip of a   
  
girl"  
  
  
Before she could respond he continued "But I suppose you must know I think the scrolls   
  
told you some about me, foolish decision of mine to let the Watchers have them. What is   
  
it you humans say no crying over spilt milk?"   
  
  
"If you must know I am here for a singular purpose to find and kill an enemy of mine a   
  
master vampire by the name of Kain. Since you insist on interfering you may be my   
  
assistant for this quest since it is your fault I cannot locate the bastard."   
  
  
Raziel watched as the restraining hand placed on the Slayer could not prevent her from   
  
coming after him. "My fault!!" "What the hell do you mean its my fault aren't you some   
  
kind of super demon hunter it's your fault for being lazy."   
  
  
"Laziness, look her little girl I have been hunting demonic powers since before the   
  
concept of a Slayer was in men's minds, hell before man existed in this pathetic little   
  
plane!"   
  
  
He could feel the nonexistent blood make its way to his human cheeks and the   
  
pulsing of the Soul Reaver as it sensed his anger and sought eagerly for the   
  
offending soul to quench its eternal hunger. With a great effort Raziel restrained   
  
himself as he stood up lost his human shroud once again and decided to teach the   
  
ignorant child a lesson.   
  
  
"You know nothing of being betrayed and being reborn just to hunt the one who has   
  
betrayed you to kill members of your own flesh and blood for the purpose of having   
  
the strength to kill your own father!!!" "No little girl you know nothing I would not   
  
be here if you had been slaying as you should have. Even so you are spared due to   
  
the fact that I sense a kindred sprit inside one of you; a sprit which will aid me in   
  
the final destruction of Kain."   
  
  
With a slow and deliberate gaze Raziel swept the room with his pulsing white eyes   
  
and seemed to settle upon two likely choices one being a yet another blond seated   
  
near the Redhead who seemed to radiate the strong magic and the only young male   
  
in the room this one who seemed without physical power radiated a energy in his   
  
soul which could not be denied so Raziel focused his might to call upon the glyphic   
  
power of sound magic. Every mortal was now stunned so he slung the Blond and   
  
the Male across his shoulders and with a final wave of his arms vanished to the   
  
Spectral Realm and to the testing grounds within.   
  
  
Anya was the first to wake up and noticing that Xander was gone began to panic like she   
  
never had before this was worse than all the bunny's in the world combined. She moved   
  
toward Buffy as she writhed on the floor and tried to shake her awake but the Slayer had   
  
been to close to the sonic discharge and would be out of commission for a while. Giles   
  
and the others were starting to come to and as soon as they realized both Tara and Xander   
  
were gone they began to panic. Well, Willow and Anya did the panicking Giles just did   
  
the whole British thing and started looking through his books to find more information   
  
about Raziel. Anya shivered what the hell had that murderer done to her poor Xander   
  
whatever it was he would pay.   
  
  
Xander woke up and realized he was chained to a column in a really dark cave next to   
  
him he could hear Tara breathing so he knew she was alive at least looking around all he   
  
could se was sand and rock and he relaxed he began to hear guttural growls in the   
  
surrounding fog and darkness…  
  
  
What has Raziel found out about Tara and Xander and where are they now? A little   
melodramatic maybe but it will be fun to find out on part 3 of Sunnydale Reaver The   
Chosen.. Please R&R any suggestions and flames are welcome if I don't know what you   
want to see than I cant make it better   



End file.
